


Unusual Habits

by Milieva



Series: Domestic Fluff Fills [2]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: (prompt 10: Hair), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody is grown up, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: Umi learns why Clef's hair looks perpetually scruffy.





	Unusual Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



> Requested by Down - Prompt 10: Hair
> 
> Sorry, I'm going to be spamming the AO3 this month, as I am going to try to get through the whole list of Domestic Fluff prompts if I can as a writing exercise. So, you may see at least 500 words a day posted from me, as I try to shake the missing pieces of the new few chapters of Sanc out of my head.

After knowing Clef for more than a decade, and actually being romantically involved with him for the past few years, Umi thought she was familiar with most of his quirks. But living with someone was different than just staying the night with them on a semi-regular basis, and Umi learned about some of Clef's more unusual habits. 

After dinner one night, Umi and Clef had retired back to the suite and both ended up curled together on the settee, reading. 

Turning the page, Clef stuck his bookmark back into his book and set it down on the low table. He gave out a deep sigh as he stretched and dragged himself off the sofa, taking his warmth from Umi's side as he walked away.

Umi tugged the blanket off the back of the settee and wrapped it around herself as she watched him go into his study and riffled through one of the drawers before pulling out a small stone handled knife in a matching sheath from under a pile of paper and pens. She was a bit bemused when he then went to the kitchenette and pulled the whetstone out of the drawer in there and sharpened it, but she was even more confused when he then took the thing with him into the bathroom.

What would he need with a knife in the bath?

Snapping her own book shut, Umi shrugged off the blanket and followed him. She wasn't exactly worried, but maybe there was a small part of her that was vaguely concerned about what he might be doing with that blade.

Clef was out of his clothes and sitting on one of the little stools staring at a mirror. He had a taken hold of a handful of hair at the nape of his neck and Umi watched in startled fascination as he brought the blade up and sliced off the bit in his hand.

"Is _that_ why your hair looks like that?" she asked.

With a startled squawk, Clef nearly dropped the blade and swung round to _glare_ at her. "Can't you knock? I nearly cut myself!"

"Well, if you used scissors like a normal person, you wouldn't nearly cut yourself when I ask 'what _are_ you doing', would you?"

"Cutting my hair," Clef bit out. " _Obviously_." He turned back to the mirror, ignoring her as he went back to it.

Rolling her eyes, Umi turned and walked out and into her study. She grabbed the scissors she kept tucked in her pen pot and went back to Clef. "No wonder you're always so scruffy looking. Let me fix it."

"I am not scruffy looking," he said, setting the knife down on the ledge under the mirror.

"Just because you don't notice, doesn't mean it's not true." Umi trimmed the rougher bits of it, shaping it a bit more evenly around his ears. 

She'd always wondered why his hair was almost never an even shape. It didn't actually look bad, it just looked like - well, it looked like he'd grabbed the back of it and sliced it off with a sword. Which, given she'd just watched him basically do just that, it made sense why it looked like that most of the time. Only around the new year did it ever look remotely tidy.

"Why'd you decide to cut it tonight?" she asked, setting the scissor down and running her fingers through his hair. It was still more than long enough at the sides to grab hold of when she wanted.

Clef reached back and ruffled the fluff at the nape of his neck. "It was just getting too long again."

"There wasn't anything else you'd rather be doing?" Umi asked, trailing a finger up the few centimetres of newly bare skin. She caught the edge of his magic with her touch and felt the shiver run through him at that. 

He turned around and caught her hand, tangling her fingers with his. His voice was low and rough when he asked, "Is there something you'd rather me be doing?" 

"Maybe?" Umi grinned. 

Clef just laughed and drew her down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check the [series notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111029) if you want to request some domestic fluff. There are still open prompts yet. I'll take any character or pairing.
> 
> All feedback is loved!


End file.
